A Path of Darkness
by Moonburst53
Summary: *insert summary here*


_A/N: Finally, my first REAL fanfiction! (I'm not sure if the Food War one counts ^^;) This book is the first in a trilogy (or cycle), but the second in the story's timeline. I'll try to update again soon, and also try to think of a name for the series. Well anyway, enjoy! Oh yeah, and a huge thanks to soulxsilvr for all of her help._

A small jester woke up in the middle of the night. His light purple skin stood out in the darkness, and he looked down at himself to see his usual attire; his black shoes, bowtie, and black-and-blue jester hat with symbols of the moon and stars on it that seemed to swirl around whenever he moved. He blinked his bicolor purple and blue eyes blearily. The jester yawned and shivered a bit as he walked around, noticing the chill. He sat down and stared at the moon. _"...Someday I will reach for the moon and stars...Someday..."_

He was startled by a sudden rustle near him. Turning, he noticed a pink Noddy with a yellow ribbon was also watching the moon, a few feet away. The jester walked towards her.

"...Hi..."

"Oh, hi! Are you watching the sky too? I sure love it! Someday I'll reach that moon..."

Kuro sighed. "Yeah...Well anyways, I'm pretty tired so I guess I'll just go back to sleep..."

"Okay! Maybe we can look at the moon together tomorrow..." The pink noddy started to walk away. Suddenly, she looked back at him and smiled. "By the way, what's your name?" she asked.

"Oh – it's Kuro."

"Bye, Kuro!" she called as she continued walking away.

Kuro walked around until he found a comfortable place to sleep, then laid down and closed his eyes.

Later, Kuro woke up and stretched, the bright morning light making him squint.

"...?" Kuro noticed a note next to him. He picked it up and read it out loud. "_Hello! Watching the stars with you was so much fun! Maybe we should do it more often... from your new friend Yana~"._ Kuro smiled as he looked at the note.

"I-I did it...I made a new friend!" He grinned. "Anyways...I- Hey, what's that?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a large, dark, formidable structure. A huge dark castle sat on the crest of a nearby hill. _…How did I miss that?_Kuro wondered. _Maybe I should try to get more sleep._

His curiosity getting the better of him, he slowly made his way over. He stepped through the menacing doors, which were strangely open. "Helllloooooooooo! Anybody there?" he called.

An intimidating voice echoed throughout the castle. "Heheheh...You seem happy today...And why?"

Kuro didn't know why he had answered. He hardly even realized he spoke, but he did.

"Because I finally made a new friend!" Kuro bounced up and down happily.

"Ah...So what is your friend's name?"

Again, he found himself answering against his will. Was he… smiling? Why?

"Her name is Yana! She's a friendly pink noddy. …What is this place, anyway?"

The voice said in an ominous tone, "This is Scarwood Castle."

"I can see where it got its name…" Kuro remarked nervously, eying the deep gouges in the walls.

"Anyway..." The voice murmured thoughtfully. "I need… assistance with something... I was hoping for someone stronger, but you'll have to do."

Suddenly, the shadows came together, forming a darkish puffball with glowing red eyes. With surprising speed, he struck out and grabbed Kuro. Kuro shuddered as the dark puffball smirked evilly.

"L-let go of me!"

The puffball laughed, his voice echoing off the walls.

"You honestly think I'd do that!? Ha! Like this, you're… much too weak." The dark puffball placed Kuro into a metal machine that extended from the wall. "We'll have to change that." Suddenly, Kuro felt himself held down by what felt like ropes.

"Wh-what's going on?! Why me!? _Please let me go_!" The dark puffball grinned as Kuro's vision blurred and he started to become drowsy. Soon he fell asleep.

Dark energy slowly seeped into the jester, and dark blue wings sprouted from his back.

A short while passed, then Kuro's eyes suddenly flashed open.

"..."

The dark puffball smirked "Why, welcome! Are you ready to destroy the worthless?" It wasn't quite a question.

"...Yes...Master." Kuro laughed in a disturbing manner as he flew away, many innocent people's lives now at stake...


End file.
